


Tears In The Rain

by CupOTeaSugarySweet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet
Summary: After racking up a high LV on a neutral route, Frisk expects things to go as usual. Only for her to realize something had gone wrong at the last hall.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 15





	Tears In The Rain

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._   
_One day, war broke out between the two races._   
_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._   
_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

At least, that's what Frisk remembered from her history class from twelfth grade before she graduated with a B minus. She was fairly average in terms of grades, most academic classes she scored well enough to pass, but not enough to where she'd be considered for the honor roll.

With the exception of art and music, something she excelled in with perfect scores, Frisk's grades were constantly in the low to mid B's. Occasionally she would get a low A in English but that was about it.

History was one of her weaker subjects, she never liked memorizing maps or locations, so it was a class she took with absolute boredom in mind.

What little she paid attention to, all she remembered was at the end of the war, the human's won over the monsters and banished them to the depths. A rumor had it that humans who jumped down never returned.

Frisk stood at 5'6 with tan skin and squinted eyes that hid her brown orbs and medium length eyebrows.

As a twenty-one year old demi-woman, she had a fairly lean and athletic build with no visible chest. She wore a blue sweater with purple stripes, a pair of brown shorts and black leggings and brown boots. She had chocolate hair that reached her shoulders and squash bangs. She wore a gold necklace with a red gemstone in the shape of a heart around her neck.

When Frisk woke up on the flower bed, she knew what would happen. She had reset the timeline three times so far. All her current paths were neutral routes. The first time she had only killed some minor monsters at the RUINS, on that run she had accidentally killed Toriel.

Distraught, she quickly went back and reloaded her save, managing to remember the fight well enough to keep herself afloat. Toriel eventually stopped fighting and finally gave her MERCY, telling her not to return to the RUINS once she left.

Flowey scared her the first time when he popped up again, mocking her for reloading out of guilt. Honest to god, moments like that were what made her kill him on every route at the end of the neutral one, when Flowey's monstrous form was stripped away and he was weakened.

Her last neutral route, she had put herself at LV 6, killing some monsters spread about. She killed these monsters after she friended Undyne, sparing everyone else in her path. When she confronted Sans in the judgment hall, he made comments about her purposefully killing people. For a crime so serious, it seemed like he was scolding her more than actually judging. After beating Flowey's Omega Form and breaking through the barrier, she got a call from Sans shortly after reaching the surface and getting a call from the skeleton.

On the phone, Sans discussed how they were still holding out hope to reach the surface despite how bleak their circumstances were. Since she had killed a lot of monsters after befriending Undyne, she got word she hated her for making her feel betrayed. Papyrus warned her to never come back as he said Undyne would come for her and that not even Toriel would get in her way if she did.

Obviously, Frisk took a third alternative,resetting the world again.

Since she still felt she hadn't finished her share of neutral routes, she decided to change things up a bit by killing most of the monsters in the ruins, including Toriel. She killed most of the monsters, sparing Papyrus out of genuine fondness for him before moving forward. Undyne tried killing her later on, and unlike last time, Frisk chose to fight to the death, killing the fish woman. She also killed Mettaton and several other monsters in her way before stopping once her LV reached 16.

At that point, she was planning on doing all the routes of neutrality she could think of before doing a full genocide run.

By the time she reached the Judgement Hall, she saved her file before walking towards Sans. She couldn't help but notice that it wasn't shining like usual, instead rain began pouring and it was cloudy…That had never happened on her previous routes, the weather never changed during the Judgement Hall, it was always sunny and the birds always sung, flowers blooming.

She couldn't help but feel something new had happened, as Sans was giving her a look. She wasn't certain if this was because she accumulated more LV than usual, but it felt like something was wrong with this encounter.

Frisk narrowed her eyes,'Something isn't right…' As she walked forward, she felt something was off about Sans's demeanor. On her last neutral routes, Sans usually kept his normal expression and casual demeanor. Here, he looked far less friendly and more hostile.

"So LV 16, huh? A bit high for someone your size ..."

She wasn't sure if Sans was joking or not. Sans was a couple of inches taller than her, standing at 5'8. Still short for the average male but taller than most human females. Regardless, she still couldn't help but feel something ominous about this encounter.

"Kid, I'm gonna get straight to the point here. I've been keeping an eye on you. Things have gotten a lot more dusty every time you leave an area. There aren't a lot of people in Snowdin around let alone the rest of the underground."

Frisk blinked,'New dialogue? Since when did he ever talk like this?' In her theory, she'd have to reach LV 19 to get Sans to truly judge her. But she was at LV 16, she was still on a neutral route! Why was this change happening? Had the timelines gone haywire?

"Ever since you left the RUINS, that lady behind the door is silent. Not a peep. I thought maybe she was sleeping, perhaps she was tired...or something much worse…"

The human shifted her gaze through her squinted eyes, remaining silent.

"Then you went to Snowdin. I've noticed it's a lot less populated since I welcomed you there...Papyrus asked me why there was more 'snow' in Snowdin after you left…Course I didn't tell him what the 'snow' was, I just said it was the new weather we were having…"

Frisk bit her lip, she knew where that 'snow' had come from….

"And Undyne...Pap has been trying to call her for a while...She's not answering her phone. He keeps saying that she never picks up anymore and he doesn't know why, claims Undyne always picks up her phone the first time-around ..."

The human didn't say anything.

"And Mettaton isn't performing anymore...He's gone missing….Papyrus is watching reruns of his shows but he says nobody has new content of Mettaton for some reason…That doesn't even mention that there's a lot of dust hanging around the area's you've gone through, meaning you had something to do with the disappearances…"

Frisk's face gave away the answer that Sans was already aware of. The Skeleton sighed,"Silent type huh? Didn't even need to pray for answers, your expressions tell me just as much.I've been watching you Frisk, I know what you've done..All the sins you committed, all the people you killed...the people you spared. I know."

'That confirms it. I'm still on a neutral route, why is he still in the way? He knows I spared people, I spared his brother, he shouldn't be in the way...' She thought.

She knew he cared for Papyrus the most out of everyone. Considering she spared him, she didn't get why Sans was confronting her.

"So listen Kid, I don't wanna do this anymore than you do but...Pap has been bothering me. I've tried telling him all the people who have gone 'missing' are on vacation...Believe me I tried but, Paps has been calling Undyne non-stop and hasn't got any answers. He came crying to me earlier, saying that a lot of people he knew personally are gone and that Snowdin is a lot more empty. It's almost a ghost town and nobody talks to us anymore.I tried to tell him that they'd come back, but Paps called me a liar and told me he knew that they weren't coming back…"

Frisk twisted her lip. She thought it was just going to be a simple word change when she reset. She didn't plan on this sequence happening. She was still on a neutral path yet Sans was standing in her way to the surface.

"So Kid...what I'm trying to say is that, while it was good for you to spare my bro and the other monsters you encountered, you still got the blood of loads of people on your hands. Paps wants Undyne back, not to mention the others you've killed. And honestly, so do I….so in order for them to come back, I need you to reset the timeline and make things go back to the way they used to be. Can you do that for me?"

Frisk's eyes widened,'Reset!? But I've come so far….' She gave Sans a look, shaking her was so close to the finish line, it was just up ahead, once she defeated Asgore she could reset, but not now.

Sans laughed,"Heh. Had a feeling you'd react like that...Would've been far too easy if you just rolled over and obeyed. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way...Sorry old lady, but I'm going back on this promise for a good cause…Never liked keeping my promises anyway…."

Frisk suddenly found herself in a battle, now seeing her choices, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

It's a dreary day outside, flowers are wilting, tears are forming. One days like these, kids like you," Sans eyes went black, his pupils disappearing and his voice taking a dark turn," Should pay in tears for the pain you've caused."

He turned Frisk's soul blue,using his powers to slam her down. Frisk barely managed to dodge the onslaught of bones and Gaster Blasters attacking her, a few straw bones managing to hit her side and take off some of her HP.

'Dammit,' Her health bar was at 42/80 and it was only the first round. Frisk decided to hold off on healing, now focusing on the skeleton before her.

A feminine voice in her head that accompanied her said,It's raining outside, the clouds have become grey. It looks like we've encountered a new route by accident.

She hit ACT.

**ACT: Sans: 1 ATK 1 DEF- He wants his brother to be happy again, aid him or make him meet an early grave. The choice is yours... :)**

**P.S: He can only take 1 hit.**

"Was hoping that would take you out...Guess we're gonna have to do this the long way…"

Frisk reached into her pocket for her knife, she hadn't used it in some time yet it was still coated with white powder. She swung at Sans only for her to freeze when she saw she had missed.

"What? You thought I was just gonna stand there and take it?"

'Should've seen that coming…' Frisk thought to herself, now gripping the knife firmly in her hand. Sans was firing an onslaught of attacks towards her.

He sent a barrage of blue bones towards her, forcing her to stand in place unless she wanted to get hit. Multiple Gaster Blasters fired in an X formation, forcing her to hug the corners of free space before switching formations to take up the entire middle area and then going to the corners of the box.

Frisk managed to dodge all of this by the skin of her teeth, heaving. She tried to stab Sans again but he dodged to the side.

"Believe me kid, I don't want to fight you. I really don't, but seeing my brother cry isn't something I can just stand idle at, especially considering you're powers. You are capable of resetting, you can fix everything at the drop of a hat. If you stopped being so damn stubborn and gave in we wouldn't even be fighting…"

'I've come too far, I'm already near Asgore…I must stay determined.' Frisk continued forward, knife in hand, slashing at air as her attack missed despite her speed and fury.

**Sans is looking like he's having a very bad time…**

Sans's smile was slightly lowered, his eyes appearing solemn. He'd much rather be at Grillby's, downing a bottle of ketchup than fighting the human. He was doing this more for his brother's sake if anything and even then, he didn't have the maximum rage fueling him like if the human killed everyone.

They still spared Papyrus and several other monsters. Still a murderer, but their actions could be reversed if they just allowed themselves to turn back.

"Hell, I know it may not look like it, but I'm actually holding back against you. You haven't racked up enough karma to warrant me going all out and honestly, I don't think I need to exhort that much effort given you're weaker than you could be."

'He is!?' She gave him a look of utter bemusement, her squinted eyes now wide in shock.

"What? I'm capable of tons of things, just too much of a lazy-bone to lift a finger most of the time. But until I can get you to give up, I guess I'll have to keep trying."

Frisk groaned, if this was how Sans was like when he was 'holding back', she really didn't wanna see him at his most powerful.

As she was dodging a bone maze, an orange bone came out of nowhere, forcing her to move while avoiding the white bones. Just as she thought she was safe, more gaster blasters appeared and shot at her before she could react at full power.

Her heart then shattered before solemn music played.

Asgore's voice rang in her head as he said in a ghastly voice, **"You cannot give up just yet….Frisk, stay determined!"**

Frisk quickly hit 'continue' before re-spawning at her spawn point. Sans was waiting for her, looking slightly annoyed upon seeing her back, knowing he had to continue fighting her again and again.

Frisk charged, teeth bared and eyes narrowed, knife raised with murderous intent.

"Course you wouldn't give up that easily…" Sans sighed, his right eye burning blue,"Sorry we had to fight this way kid…" He summoned another attack, bones flying towards the human before she screamed in agony.

Frisk had died a total of twelve times in a row. Twelve fucking times all because of that stupid attack at the end. She survived the onslaught of bones only to get blindsided by San's blasters at the last moment.

When she re-spawned, Frisk looked downright frustrated at how many times she had been defeated, forced to start at the beginning every time she was beaten.

Sans looked down at her, giving her a look,"Kid, I can tell you're tired of this fight. You don't wanna fight, I don't wanna fight. The solution is right in front of your face. Just reset like I said before and only you will remember this ever happened."

She huffed,'Can't give up...I've come too far…' Frisk managed to get past the first barrage of attacks, having memorized the patterns to get out unscathed. It was San's tricky attack that kept killing her at every turn.

The skeleton silently groaned when he saw Frisk's knife glint from her pocket,'She's more stubborn than Undyne, I swear…' Sans summoned the attack, waiting for the human to inevitably die at this point.

Frisk dodged the bone maze with a few hits off her HP, cringing upon seeing the part she dreaded most. The blasters came towards her circling her and forcing her to run from them. Frisk quickly sped around before nearly screaming when the attack reversed itself, now going in the opposite direction.

By the time San's turn ended, Frisk was at 24/80 HP.

You feel some of your sins on your back...You decide not to let them weigh on you. Keep attacking, Frisk. He cannot doge forever…

Frisk reached for ITEMS, pulling out a Legendary Hero Sandwich he had gotten from the MTT Resort. It cost a lot of money but she was certain it was worth it. She consumed it, regaining all her HP.

You ate the Legendary Sandwich, all HP regained!

"God you are so stubborn, you know if you reset we could leave and go on with our lives right? Why can't you get that through your skull? "

'Because I want to go to the surface and complete the route the normal way…'

"The look you're giving me makes me think you just wanna get to King Asgore...You can do that in another path, a much greener one you know? Because taking away people's friends and running off to the surface hardly seems fair. You can grant us a happy ending, you just choose not to. If you reset, all the sins you committed will be washed away and you can change everything, it's not like anyone will remember your wrongdoings anyway. Why don't you? Is it because you're bored?"

Frisk narrowed her eyes, not saying a word.

"Listen Kid, I don't wanna fight anymore than you do, but I have the feeling you'll just keep doing this. You could be our salvation yet you choose not to. What gives? Do you just not see us as important enough to warrant freedom? Are we just pawns who serve no purpose to you? We have our own hopes and dreams, your choices have destroyed so many lives and extinguished the happiness of others, mine included. I'd rather not fight, but I feel like nothing will change if you just just keep doing what you're doing."

Frisk scowled,"Grrr…" She then held up the knife again.

"Figures you wouldn't listen to me…"

Sans did another attack, hurling orange and blue bones while forcing Frisk to jump on a platform while Gaster Blasters did her best to balance on the platform while avoiding the blasters and bones.

He then slammed her soul down and forced her to jump over multiple bones that were angled at different heights, the first one was high, the second one was low and the third was in the middle. After jumping in between the safe spot at the middle to avoid the attacks, Frisk gasped in pain when a group of blasters appeared, attacking her in X formations in a fast paced manner, Sans was pretty much spamming the attack and she had no time to get out of the way.

Frisk crumbled to the ground, clutching her shoulder. Her eyes started to water, tears of pain rolling down her hissed in agony, blood pouring from her wounds and bruises on her body that were visible through her torn clothes.

She struggled, now eyeing her HP.

5/80. If Sans fired any attack at her, she was dead and she'd hurled back at the beginning again.

"Gngh…." She struggled, still trying to remain strong.

"Kid, why are you still fighting? You won't last against another attack. Literally, one small bone could kill you at this point. What will it take to get you to quit? Because I find it ridiculous you are still crawling back here and refusing to do the one thing that would end this madness. The solution is in your hands and yet you still keep going."

Fisk heaved, eyes narrowing as she looked up the skeleton. She noticed his hand outstretched towards her,"Huh?"

"Kid, please...Reset the timeline so we can forget this ever happened…I don't wanna fight you anymore than you do…" Sans had sweat forming down his skull, and though it seemed impossible, it looked like he had visible bags under his eyes."Please make the right choice, I know you're capable of doing it…"

**Sans is sparing you.**

Frisk eyed the FIGHT and Mercy Option, her gaze flickering over which option to choose...

**FIGHT.**

**MERCY.**

**FIGHT.**

**MERCY.**

**FIGHT.**

….

**MERCY : SPARE**

**BATTLE END. You Gained 0 EXP and 0 Gold.**

Frisk found the strength to stand straight, limping over to Sans. Sans braced himself for an attack and prepared to dodge, only for Frisk to embrace him in a stood there, caught off guard. He had expected the human to attack or simply trudge forward to Asgore and reset from there, not to outright hug him.

Frisk blinked when she felt something soggy on her shoulder. It was water...She thought it was raining at first, but she remembered that the Judgement Hall was an indoor area.

"Sans? Are you crying?"

He didn't say anything but it was fairly obvious Sans was indeed crying judging by his shaking and empty stare. She wondered if he was even conscious, as he hadn't moved a muscle since she embraced him.

She soon separated herself and grabbed one of her snacks, restoring half of her HP. She was about to leave when suddenly, she heard Sans say something,"Kid...Please, after this is over, reset...Even if you don't care about the others, do it for me...please…"

Frisk's posture straightened, turning around to look at Sans, only to see the skeleton vanished, likely teleporting away. Sighing, she moved forward to King Asgore…

Frisk narrowed her eyes as she approached Flowey. She had defeated him...again. When Flowey made the threats of killing everyone she loved, she didn't react. Mainly because she had done that for the most part. She shrugged this off, tempted to simply kill the flower like she had last time.

Yet instead she chose to spare the godforsaken weed. She knew it wouldn't do anything, but even if Sans couldn't see her,she wanted to make it seem like she was even giving the worst person she knew a chance to redeem.

Eventually, Flowey fled. She knew he wouldn't be a problem anyhow and she reached the surface just like last time.

She got a call from Sans, telling her that the life was godawful, saying that Papyrus had to take over as King and he was doing a lot of work to maintain the remaining monster's spirits. Papyrus told her that he wished to speak to her despite her...actions against his people. He then reminisced about how much he missed Undyne, yearning for her to come back one day.

The phone was handed back to Sans, who ended the call with,"And Kid, please keep your end of the deal...Please...it's really bad down here..See ya..."

Frisk was left with a dead end afterwards, looking down at her feet.

**Frisk LV 16**

**Throne Room**

**Continue? RESET?**

A name has already been chosen.

Frisk landed back in the underground just as expected. They had done the usual encounters, this time sparing every monster they had run into without issue. They did everything, befriend Undyne, date Papyrus and have fun with the other creatures they ran into…

After all things were said and done, they finally reached the surface with all the monsters after beating the 'God Of Hyperdeath' himself. Frisk smiled as everyone began watching the sunset go down, a sight most of them hadn't ever seen before and only heard in stories.

Some time passed, Frisk saw that Sans was the only one who stayed.

"So...this is the surface huh? Never thought we'd ever get out of that place…"

"..."

"You know, whenever you're around me, it feels like you saw something in me. Was it something bad?"

Frisk nodded.

Sans didn't know what she was talking about, but he assumed it had something to do with the timelines. He had faint recollections but he didn't get enough information to really divulge.

"Whatever happened in that timeline isn't my concern, don't know what my other self said to you, but if it got you here, then I'm glad for it…"

Frisk smiled before giving Sans a hug, one he gladly returned.

After all those neutral routes, Frisk had done it. The Pacifist ending was complete...and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> CupO’TeaSugarySweet: Hey guys, making a oneshot for Undertale. I ain't the best writer but I’m certain you’ll manage. Hint of Frans, though it’s very small. 
> 
> Frisk is canonically nonbinary, however as a representaiton of the player, they are very ambiguous. For my sake, Frisk is a demi-girl that goes by she/her and they/them pronouns interchangeably.
> 
> Also, Sans can't remember timelines, that’s fanon. He only knows they exist.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
